


Luck Loves Me Not Tonight

by thatsformetoknow



Series: Tanatsukki [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, But Not Much, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Hickeys, M/M, Riding, Smut, So kurotsukki is a thing, Unconventional, also brotherly love between aki and kei, and sexual tension, and then friends w benefits tanatsukki happened, and then it isnt, in weak for the yamatsukki in this tho, lots of making out, platonic Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi - Freeform, yamaguchi is the voice of reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Akiteru had the wonderful idea of inviting his fiance and her little brother to stay for Christmas so that their parents can go away together.Kei is less than fond of the idea to say the least.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaLovingTooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/gifts).



Kei groaned into Kuroo’s neck and Kuroo flicked his eyes towards the door in annoyance. 

‘Remind me why they’re here again?’ He asked, listening to the two Tanaka’s and Akiteru animatedly talking downstairs.

Kei huffed. ‘Like I said; their parents won some sort of romantic holiday and being the hospitable people my family is, decided that they should stay with us since they’re ‘practically family anyway’ or will be by next year.’ He added with a bitterness in his tone. ‘So here we are, accommodating the Tanaka’s for Christmas.’

‘I can tell you’re thrilled.’ Kuroo said flatly and Kei gave a weak laugh.

‘Mhm. Absolutely ecstatic.’ He said, letting his head fall back onto his pillows and Kuroo nipped at his neck playfully.

‘I don’t see why that’s an issue, though…’ He said with a smirk and Kei narrowed his eyes.

‘No.’ He said flatly and Kuroo pouted, pulling Kei into his lap and kissing him.

‘But whyyyy?’ He whined.

Kei swatted him away. ‘You’re a grown-ass man, control yourself for a little longer.’

‘I came all the way down here to see you and everything…’ He continued to whine, though a smirk on his face.

‘Me or my ass?’ Kei quipped and Kuroo laughed and held up his hands guilty.

‘Okay, okay, I concede. So, maybe I did come down here with your ass on my mind, but that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy your company too.’ 

‘Well, good, seeing as you’re stuck here for the rest of the week. God knows why my parents are allowing that too.’

‘The more the merrier, as they say.’

‘Not in my books.’

‘You’d have me, at least though, right?’ He asked, pouting again and Kei ran his hand through the mess of Kuroo’s hair.

‘Hm. Perhaps.’

‘Liar.’ Kuroo said, kissing him again. ‘You’d have me any day. You wouldn’t have invited me if that wasn’t true.’

‘Well… Maybe I only invited you with a similar thing on my mind.’ Kei said quietly, laying open mouthed kisses along Kuroo’s jaw line.

‘And yet, you won’t.’ Kuroo whined softly.

‘Not with so many people in the house I won’t, you’re right. All the more likely that someone will come in looking for us.’

‘All the more likely that they’ll be distracted and forget about us.’ Kuroo whispered into Kei’s ear, cold finger tips tracing Kei’s stomach under his shirt.

‘You can blame my parents for not letting me put a lock on my door.’

‘You’re a teenage boy, what right do they have to deny you?’ Kuroo asked, fingers trailing higher and Kei shuddered.

‘Because ‘what if there was a fire and you were asleep, Kei?’’ He said as Kuroo kissed his neck, sucking into the skin and fingers dancing over his torso.

‘You are a very light sleeper.’

‘Why don’t you tell that to my parents, along with the reason you want a lock in the first place and I’m sure they would be happy to comply.’ Kei said softly with a quiet moan.

‘Maybe I will.’ Kuroo replied against his neck and Kei wound his fingers into Kuroo’s hair.

‘You’d better not.’ Kei replied, tilting his head backwards as Kuroo kissed up his neck and latched onto his earlobe.

Kei breathed out a soft hiss through his teeth and his grip on Kuroo’s hair tightened just as the door opened.

‘Hey, Tsukishima-kun, you’re brother wante-’ Tanaka stopped in the doorway, frozen as he stared at Kei in Kuroo’s lap as he shoved him away and scrambled off of him.

‘Haven’t you heard of knocking?’ Kei asked, flushed and breathless and Tanaka shook his head before correcting himself to a nod.

‘I- uh- yes. Sorry.’ He said and backed out of the room, not closing the door behind him as he practically flew down the stairs.

‘See?’ Kei said flatly to Kuroo who was stifling a laugh. ‘And to think, if I hadn’t deterred you earlier, he would have come across a much worse sight than that.’

‘Did you see his face?’ Kuroo said, finally letting out a cackle. ‘He looked like he’d seen a ghost.’

Kei shook his head. ‘You’re so immature.’

‘Excuse you, I am a ‘grown-ass man.’

‘I take it back. Completely and utterly back.’ He said with a roll of his eyes and got up off of the bed. ‘Stay.’ He pointed to Kuroo as if he were an animal and left his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He calmly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Akiteru was by the stove and Saeko sitting up on the counter while Tanaka sat at the table, not looking up as Kei walked in.

‘Ah, Kei! There you are.’ Akiteru said with a smile. ‘I wanted you to try this.’ He said, skewering a piece of chicken from the pan on a fork and directing it at Kei’s mouth.

‘Couldn’t you try it out on these two?’ He asked, just as Tanaka got up and left the room without a word. ‘Uh… Your fiancee?’

‘I wanted my baby brothers approval! Is that alright, Kei?’ He said good-naturedly and Kei rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to let his brother put the chicken in and he nodded as he chewed and swallowed.

‘It’s good.’ He said and Akiteru punched the air.

‘Yes! Kei approval achieved!’ He said and Saeko laughed and patted him on the head from where she was sitting.

‘What a wonderful achievement.’ She giggled.

‘Was that the only reason you had of interrupting me?’

Akiteru’s eyes narrowed. ‘Was there something to be interrupting. Poor Ryuu looked shell shocked when he came down.’

Kei pursed his lips. ‘I wasn’t having sex with Kuroo if that’s what you’re asking.’

Akiteru raised his hands up in defence. ‘Hey, you said it - not me, little bro.’

Kei rolled his eyes and went back upstairs, catching a glimpse of Tanaka in the spare bedroom and he sighed, figuring he should get this out of the way sooner than later.

He knocked on the slightly ajar door, for nothing more than to prove a point and Tanaka looked up, looking surprised to see Kei and nodded him in.

Kei pushed the door open and sat down on the bed next to him.

‘So…’ He started and gave Tanaka a side glance.

‘Sorry I didn’t knock. I didn’t realise Kuroo was you’re-’

‘He’s not.’ Kei clarified. ‘My boyfriend, that is. He’s just…’ He trailed off and shrugged.

‘Right.’

‘I didn’t know you were…’

‘Gay?’ Kei supplied and Tanaka nodded. ‘That okay?’ He asked, hoping that there would be no more hostility between the two than there already was.

Tanaka nodded again. ‘Yeah, ‘course.’

‘Okay.’ Kei replied. 

‘I would have thought… If anyone… Yamaguchi would be…’

Kei scoffed. ‘Me and Yamaguchi?’ He gave a light laugh. ‘That would never happen.’

Tanaka turned to look at Kei, eyebrows furrowed. ‘I thought that you and Kuroo didn’t get along.’

Kei shrugged. ‘He irritates me sometimes. He’s not a bad guy, really.’

Tanaka nodded again. ‘Do you guys…?’ 

Kei rolled his eyes at Tanaka’s inability to finish his sentences.

‘...Have sex?’

He nodded.

‘Uh, yeah.’

Tanaka let out a short laugh. ‘Wow, get it Tsukishima-kun.’

Kei gave a quiet laugh to that. He could almost see the cogs turning in Tanaka’s head.

‘...So… Do you… or does he… I, uh…’

‘That’s enough questions, senpai.’ Tsukishima said and Tanaka eyed him, knowing that Kei was not one to call him senpai.

Kei smirked a little at his confustion and stood up. ‘Okay, well, I’ll go now. You should try the chicken, it’s good.’ He said and then swiftly left, going back into his room where he found Kuroo curled up on his bed like a cat.

‘Oi.’ Kei said, and Kuroo cracked an eye open. ‘Is the kitty awake?’ He asked sarcastically and Kuroo sat up and stretched.

‘What took you so long?’ He asked, tilting his head and moving quickly forwards to wrap his arms around Kei’s waist and pull him over onto the bed on top of him.

‘I had to deal with the fallout.’ He said, letting Kuroo kiss him.

Kuroo nodded. ‘All okay?’

Kei nodded. ‘I think, yeah.’

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. ‘Well now, isn’t that a piece of good news.’ He said, rolling over so that he was leaning over Kei and kissing him again.

 

*** 

 

It was a few days before it happened. A few passing comments and phone calls home and it was clear to Kei just where Kuroo would prefer to be.

He came into his bedroom, catching the end of Kuroo’s phone call and laid down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

‘Okay, you too, Kenma, don’t stay up too long, okay? Try to get some sleep.’ Kuroo said quietly into the phone before hanging up. He came over to the bed and knelt next to it, watching Kei.

Kei didn’t look at him. ‘You love him.’ He said quietly and saw a nod out of the corner of his eye.

‘Yes.’ Was all that left Kuroo’s mouth in a whisper and Kei nodded and turned to look at him.

‘Go home, Kuroo.’ He said and Kuroo looked hesitant.

‘But-’

‘Go to him.’

‘Right now?’ He asked, glancing around the room at his clothes that were spread messily around the otherwise tidy room.

Kei nodded. ‘I’m going to get a drink. Get your stuff.’ He said and swiftly left the room, closing the door behind him and letting out a shaky breath.

He went down to the kitchen and got a glass out of the cupboard and turned on the tap. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, hissing out a breath through his teeth and sighing heavily.

He heard a noise from behind him and whipped around to see Tanaka sitting at their kitchen table, nursing what seemed to be a hot chocolate.

‘What the hell.’ Kei said harshly.

‘Are you okay?’ Tanaka asked, voice unusually quiet.

‘Fine.’ He grit out and abandoned the glass on the side as he heard footsteps down the stairs.

He walked out into the living room to see Kuroo standing there with his bag.

‘Tsukki…’ He said and Kei shook his head.

‘Just go.’ He said, voice hoarse as he pointed to the hallway.

Kuroo hesitated. ‘Tsukki, I…’

‘Don’t make me say it again, dammit, just go.’ He bit out as Kuroo hung his head and went to the front door.

He waited until he heard the front door close before he fell down onto the sofa and curled in on himself, desperate not to cry. He should have known better than to think there could be something more between them, that maybe Kuroo hadn’t just been using him and felt something. Anything.

‘...Tsukishima?’ Tanaka’s voice came from the doorway and Kei curled up tighter.

‘Go away.’ He said, voice thick and he felt the sofa dip, signalling that Tanaka had sat down. ‘Please.’

‘Okay.’ He said, standing up. ‘Try to get some sleep soon.’ He said and headed out of the room and towards the stairs.

Kei stared after him and his attempt at being caring. It was only then that he realised that his cheeks were wet and he cursed himself.

Kei wasn’t sure quite how long he stayed like that for, but long enough to hear the door unlock and close softly.

He didn’t look up, knowing the only other person who had a key.

‘Tsukki?’ Tadashi said in a small voice, and Kei felt the sofa dip again.

‘Tanaka called in the cavalry, huh?’ Kei said with a weak laugh, uncurling himself a little to look at his friend.

‘He was worried.’ Tadashi said with a smile.

They were both quiet for a few moments before Tadashi spoke again.

‘So, what happened?’ He asked and Kei shrugged, feeling himself well up again.

‘I was mistaken.’ He said with a humourless laugh. ‘I thought… I don’t know what I thought.’

Tadashi looked thoroughly confused but nodded along anyway. ‘You want to put it in short form for me?’ Tadashi asked, knowing that explaining everything would probably be overwhelming for Kei.

He nodded. ‘I, uh.’ He put his hand over his chest, around where his heart was and felt that it had significantly calmed down now from how it had been beating nearly out of his chest earlier. ‘Heartbroken is the term I believe most would use.’ 

Tadashi looked surprised, though nodded and lay a hand on Kei’s arm. ‘It’ll be okay.’

Kei nodded. ‘Yeah. He’s an ass.’

‘Kuroo?’ 

Kei nodded and let out a breath. ‘Yeah.’ He didn’t ask how Tadashi knew, because he hadn’t really brought it up before.

 

‘You want to talk about it?’ He asked and Kei wasn’t sure.

‘He used me.’ He said quietly. ‘He made me feel like… Like I mattered.’ He shook his head. ‘But I didn’t. He only wanted sex, he always wanted sex and it was nice, I suppose, to be wanted…’ He rambled away, feeling a lump in his throat rising higher and higher.

Just as the tears spilled over, Tadashi took him into his arms and rocked him gently back and forth.

‘But it was never me, was it? Always him, always I have to call Kenma before we sleep, do you think I should buy this for Kenma? Kenma, Kenma, Kenma, and god, I was so stupid.’

‘What happened today?’ Tadashi asked, voice quiet against his hair.

‘I asked him if he loved Kenma. He said yes.’

‘I’m proud of you for kicking him out.’ 

Kei nodded softly. ‘I couldn’t have had him stay.’

‘Would you like me to stay?’ He asked and Kei gave a light laugh.

‘I couldn’t have you go.’ He said and Tadashi helped him up and they went up to Kei’s bedroom and got into bed. ‘I’m sorry you had to come over here so late.’ 

Tadashi shrugged. ‘That’s okay, I don’t mind. I’ll always come when you need me.’

‘You’re so wonderful, you’re so wonderful Yamaguchi. Why can’t I just love you instead? Why can’t you just be gay and then we could fall in love.’ He said and Tadashi smiled, putting an arm around Kei.

‘I admit, I wonder that myself sometimes.’

‘You’re the best person I know.’ He said sleepily and Tadashi laughed softly.

‘Go to sleep, Tsukki. Let’s talk in the morning.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> *note - if you are having any kurotsukki vs kuroken feelings or something similar, then please go and read mine and mooncrow's thread down in the comments!! <3


	2. Chapter 2

Kei looked up from his book as he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

‘Yes?’ He called and it pushed open, and Tanaka came in.

‘Um.’ He looked worried, Kei noted, as he chewed on his lip and looked anywhere but Kei.

‘Is everything alright?’ Kei asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow and Tanaka nodded hurriedly.

‘Yeah, I, um. Can I sit down?’ He asked and Kei’s brows furrowed as he nodded slowly.

‘Alright.’ He folded over the page in his book and put it down, sitting up slightly and crossing his arms to hear what Tanaka had to say.

He sat down on the bed, fairly close to Kei, and he resisted the urge to move away.

Tanaka took in a breath and finally looked at him. ‘How did you know you were gay?’

Kei wanted to laugh, but stopped himself just in time. He thought for a moment. ‘Well, I fancied a guy and I’d never fancied a girl before, so it made sense, really.’

Tanaka nodded. ‘The thing is… I like Kiyoko-san.’

Kei snorted. ‘Really? I couldn’t tell.’

‘But…’ He took in another breath and stopped, obviously not knowing how to carry on.

‘I’m not your gay advisor.’ Kei said with a light laugh and Tanaka gave a small smile.

‘Yeah, sorry.’ He made to move to get up and Kei stopped him, feeling a little sorry for the guy.

‘Okay. Think about Kiyoko-san. Are you doing it?’ 

Tanaka had his eyes closed and looked fully immersed in the thought.

‘Now think about kissing her, is that good? Is that a thing that you’d like to do more of?’

Tanaka screwed up his face. ‘…Maybe? I’m not sure. I think so…’

‘Okay, close your eyes again. Now think of a boy, doesn’t matter who, particularly. Just think of the most attractive one you know. Got him?’ Tanaka nodded. ‘Now think about kissing him. Is that good?’

Tanaka made a small sound of deliberation. ‘Yes, maybe, I uh. Possibly?’ He said without opening his eyes and Kei rolled his eyes at the indecisiveness of this boy.

‘Okay, stay still for a second.’ He said, and Tanaka did so.

Kei watched him, and rolled his eyes before moving quickly in and pressing their lips together.

Tanaka squeaked in surprise but didn’t move away, and Kei gently kissed him for a few more seconds before pulling away. He raised an eyebrow for an answer.

‘Okay, I’m really freaking gay.’ Tanaka decided, lips parted and looking at Kei in awe.

‘Right, let’s just make it clear now that that meant nothing.’

Tanaka snorted. ‘Ew gross, you and feelings?’

Kei looked away. ‘Yeah.’

‘Oh.’ Tanaka said softly in realisation. ‘You love him, don’t you?’

Kei looked indignant. ‘Love him? Of course I don’t.’

Tanaka wasn’t buying it and Kei sighed.

‘Yeah. I love him.’ He said and blew out a breath at finally saying it aloud. ‘That’s okay, though, he’s happy and not here and I’ll be fine.’

If that was Tanaka’s cue to leave, he missed it by a mile, instead he just tilted his head and shuffled a little closer.

‘Will you kiss me again?’ He asked and Kei raised his eyebrows and smirked.

‘Knock yourself out.’ He said with a shrug, his chest now feeling heavy with the thought of Kuroo, and so he didn’t move back when Tanaka leaned in.

Kei couldn’t say that this was an experience he ever thought he would be having, but here he was, kissing Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

Tanaka moved a little so that he was facing Kei more, rather than still perching on the edge of the bed and Kei pulled him closer so that they were pressed up against one another, figuring that if they were going to do this then they were going to do it properly.

It was evident that Tanaka had never kissed anyone before, but he caught on quickly, mimicking Kei and it wasn’t a bad kiss. Kei settled one of his hands around the back of Tanaka’s neck, and found himself wishing that there was some sort of hair there to hold onto, and it wasn’t long before Tanaka’s hands were in his hair.

Kei let out the softest of moans into Tanaka’s mouth as he tugged at the ends of his hair, threading it through his fingers and that only spurred him on, eagerly reciprocating the kiss and massaging Kei’s head lightly with his fingers as he pulled lightly at his hair.

It took a few attempts of licking at his lips before Tanaka got the message to actually open his mouth properly and so Kei licked into his mouth and Tanaka whined quietly, so Kei pushed his tongue further in, coaxing Tanaka’s out of his mouth and into Kei’s.

It was clumsy, but he picked up on what Kei was doing, and Kei found his hand wound into the fabric of Tanaka’s shirt. Kei’s own shirt had ridden up slightly, exposing a little of his stomach and he gasped lightly into Tanaka’s mouth as he ran his fingers over the skin there.

Kei knew he had to stop this before either one of them got a boner, so he pulled back breathlessly, and opened his eyes slowly to look at Tanaka.

It was a good few moments before Tanaka opened his eyes and he grinned.

‘Don’t do that.’ Kei said with a huff that sounded more like a laugh and shoved Tanaka off of him. ‘So.’ Kei started with a smirk. ‘Was that your first kiss?’

Tanaka flushed. ‘…Maybe.’

‘And? Success?’ He asked, crossing his arms over his chest expectantly.

‘Are you kidding me?’ Tanaka asked, eyebrow raised. ‘Obviously.’

‘Good, now get out.’ He said and Tanaka pouted. ‘Out! I have things to do!’ He shooed him out of the room and closed the door.

Kei let out a breath and shook his head. ‘Okay, that happened.’

 

*** 

 

It was around a week before it happened again. Kei had mostly dismissed it, and what with Christmas having now been and gone, he would be glad to be rid o the Tanaka siblings from his house once Christmas break was over.

There was a timid knock to his door and Kei looked up from his phone, and pulled his headphones off, though he hadn’t actually gotten around to putting any music on yet.

‘Yes?’ 

Tanaka pushed the door open and closed it softly behind him. He stood awkwardly before taking a breath.

‘So, I’ve been doing some thinking.’

Kei snorted. ‘Wow, I’m impressed.’

Tanaka visibly relaxed as he glared at him and took a few steps forward. Kei looked up at him challengingly.

He didn’t say anything for a few moments and Kei began to examine his nails, as if completely bored already by this interaction.

‘You infuriate me, you know.’ Tanaka said, now looming over Kei and Kei smirked.

‘Oh?’ He said with a tilt of his head, chewing his bottom lip between his teeth.

‘Yeah. You do. You’re so full of yourself.’ Tanaka said with a frown. 

Kei laughed lightly and averted his gaze momentarily, before regaining it, challenging him silently.

‘You think you’re so great. You think I want to kiss you right now.’ He said with a scowl and Kei stood up so that they were nose to nose.

He supposed that was right. ‘Don’t you?’ He asked, eyes flicking to Tanaka’s lips before his tongue darted out to wet his own.

Kei took a step forward, and Tanaka instinctively moved backwards. This continued until Tanaka was backed against the wall and looking a little like a deer in headlights.

‘Don’t you?’ Kei asked, tilting his head, breath ghosting over Tanaka’s lips. ‘Is that not why you came in here, after all? Or was there another reason?’

Tanaka didn’t say anything.

Kei scoffed and made to turn around. Tanaka grabbed the front of his shirt before he could and Kei’s eyes widened.

‘I bet you think you’re a real tease.’ Tanaka growled.

A snide smile crept onto Kei’s face. ‘Oh, you’ve got me all figured out, haven’t you?’ He said mockingly and Tanaka growled again.

Kei let his breath catch in his throat at the sound and wound his hands up Tanaka’s chest until they rested loosely on either side of his neck.

‘Why don’t you tell me why you came in here, hm?’ Kei asked, lips ghosting over Tanaka’s and he revelled in how, even now, he still managed to gain the upper hand.

Tanaka kissed him, and that meant Kei had won. He smirked into the kiss, and felt Tanaka’s grip on his shirt tighten as he felt his tongue hungrily licking into Kei’s mouth as he parted his lips.

And then Tanaka was walking, pushing Kei backwards with each step, but Kei didn’t mind much, knowing where they were going to end up. He let Tanaka push him down onto the bed, let him straddle his lap and kiss him again and again until they were breathless.

Kei let the tiniest of moans pass his lips as Tanaka pushed their hips together and he found himself instinctively pushing back up into him.

It was when he felt Tanaka’s erection against his own that he pulled back and let his breathing even out before he said anything.

His eyes met Tanaka’s whose were wide, still breathlessly in his lap and Kei sat up a little.

He shook his head. ‘I’m out.’ He said and closed his eyes as his head fell back onto his pillow. ‘Go and deal with that or something.’ He said and Tanaka scrambled off of him.

He didn’t open his eyes until he heard his bedroom door close and he curled in on himself, his own pants tight and uncomfortable, though he simply hugged a pillow to his chest and drifted off into a disturbed sleep until it was time for dinner.

Dinner was a rather awkward affair, neither Tanaka nor Kei saying a word for pretty much the entire meal, leaving the conversation to his parents and Akiteru, with interjections from Saeko when called for.

After the meal Kei made his way up to his bedroom, and texted Yamaguchi. Something mindless, about whether Yamaguchi had completed the holiday homework or not (which he had) and then Yamaguchi had carried on the conversation for a bit, before there was another knock at his door.

Kei jumped a little despite himself, and felt his chest tighten as Tanaka came into his room.

‘What to you want?’ He asked harshly, and then checked himself with a sigh.

‘I just wanted to know what this is.’ Tanaka said, picking up on Kei’s anxiety and softening his voice accordingly, clearly not wanting Kei to throw him out again.

Kei shrugged. ‘Like hell if I know.’ He said and then scoffed at himself; what had he been thinking? Making out with Tanaka Ryuunosuke? The biggest airhead on their entire team and his future lawful family member to boot. This wasn’t just someone he could have some stupid affair with and move on from.

Tanaka shuffled towards the bed. ‘Friends with benefits?’ He offered hopefully and Kei raised an eyebrow. ‘Team-mates with benefits?’ He tried and Kei let out a small laugh.

‘Sure.’ He shrugged. Because why the hell not? It wasn’t as though Kuroo was missing him, back in Tokyo with his precious Kenma.

‘Really?’ Tanaka asked, obviously surprised.

‘Whatever.’ Kei said, taking his glasses off to clean them. He then put them on his bedside table and looked expectantly at the (considerably blurry) Tanaka.

‘Oh, uh, right. Okay, goodnight?’ He stumbled over his words and Kei nodded. ‘Can I get a goodnight kiss?’ He asked hopefully and Kei snorted.

‘You are one thirsty guy.’ He said, shaking his head a little, but waved Tanaka over nonetheless.

Of course the goodnight kiss turned into a goodnight make-out, though Kei was quick to boot Tanaka out of his room before they got themselves into a similar situation as earlier. Kei may have sunk to the level of make-out-buddies, but he would not stoop to sleeping with the guy.

Kei figured that he should probably talk to Yamaguchi about this to get someone sane’s opinion, but he didn’t exactly want to admit to him any of this in the first place. So, he figured that he would just sort of go with it, for now, and if it comes back to bite him, then it comes back to bite him.

But right now, Kei didn’t really have anything to lose, his heart couldn’t exactly get any more broken than it was currently, and he supposed that Tanaka provided a much needed distraction with his clumsy kisses.

He frowned to himself and then laughed gently. Perhaps, Kei was the idiot after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

It was only a few days really before the Tanaka’s were back from holiday and so Saeko and Tanaka had packed up and gone back home. It was thankfully quieter without them, and Kei finished up his holiday homework and let Yamaguchi badger him into practicing volleyball a few times before they went back to school.

They soon went back to school and quickly fell back into the swing of things, including teasing the hell out of Kageyama and Hinata, and the substantially less enjoyable experience of watching the oblivious idiots dance around each other and fall further and further head over heels for one another.

And then there was Tanaka. It shouldn’t really have been a situation to dwell on, really, but Kei was someone that was ruled by his thoughts and more often than not, he couldn’t escape them. They hadn’t really spoken since going back to school and Kei was most definitely more than okay with that; having no need for any more loud idiots around them.

‘Hey, Tsukki?’ Yamaguchi said as they picked up their stuff, ready to go home.

‘Hm?’ Kei replied, glancing at the brunet.

‘You’ve been watching Tanaka an awful lot lately, did something happen over the holidays, or…?’ He trailed off, obviously referring to when Tanaka had called him over and Kei gave him a wry smile.

‘That’s very observant of you, Yamaguchi.’ He replied.

He said nothing else, and Yamaguchi didn’t press, giving him a puzzled look as they said farewell to those left in the club room and began to walk back home.

Kei made no invitation for conversation and pulled his headphones up over his ears and Yamaguchi walked next to him, not seeming to be disheartened by this.

They hadn’t walked very far before Kei felt a tug at his sleeve and a quick glance told him that it hadn’t come from Yamaguchi. He turned around and took his headphones off, greeted by Tanaka.

‘Tsukishima-kun.’ Tanaka began. ‘You left something in the club room.’

‘Oh?’ Kei asked, holding his hand out.

‘I, uh… I came to show you where it is.’ He said awkwardly and Kei contemplated him.

‘Alright.’ He said and then turned to Yamaguchi. ‘You go on, I’ll text you later, okay?’ He said and Yamaguchi nodded with a smile.

Kei followed Tanaka back to the club room, now empty with the lights off.

Strangely, Tanaka didn’t flick them on as they walked in.

‘So, are you going to tell me why you didn’t just bring whatev-mff!’ Then Tanaka was kissing him and he was sandwiched between him and the wall and he let out a surprised noise into Tanaka’s mouth.

Kei pushed him a way for a moment and shook his head with a light laugh. ‘You could have warned me.’

‘Yeah, well, couldn’t say anything with little Yams there, could I?’ He asked, going for Kei’s neck and kissing it softly.

Kei found himself subconsciously pulling Tanaka closer and a low whine escaped him.

‘So, uh.’ Tanaka said, nipping lightly at the base of Kei’s neck. ‘Was the friends with benefits just while I was at your house, or is the invitation still open?’

Kei opened his mouth a few times before he processed what Tanaka had said enough to articulate an answer, Tanaka still nipping and sucking at his neck, a hand having found it’s way into his hair and pulling gently on the ends.

‘Wouldn’t that have been a… Better question to ask before you ambushed me?’ Kei said, eyes falling closed.

‘Hm.’ Tanaka considered this. ‘Probably, but I don’t see you complaining.’ He said with a smirk, pulling back to look at him and Kei grabbed him by his collar, mashing their lips together again.

‘We should get back, it’s late.’ Kei said quietly as they broke apart.

‘Perks of being vice-captain.’ Tanaka said, holding up a set of keys and then moving to open the door, holding it open for Kei and then locking it after them.

They parted ways fairly soon, their housing being in different directions and he began the walk back to his house.

‘So.’ Yamaguchi’s voice said as he got pretty close to his house, making him jump.

‘Jesus, Yamaguchi.’ Kei said, looking to where Yamaguchi was standing with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

‘What did you leave in the club room?’

‘Oh, uh, my pencil case.’ He lied easily, though Yamaguchi looked unconvinced.

‘Mhm, no, I saw that in your bag before we left.’ He came closer and looked at him worriedly. ‘Why are you lying to me?’

Kei wasn’t sure what to say. 

‘What’s with Tanaka? Did you guys have a fight or something?’

Kei snorted. ‘No.’

Yamaguchi shrugged. ‘Then what?’

Kei let out a sigh, knowing that he couldn’t continue to lie to Yamaguchi. ‘Uh. Tanaka and I have a sort of… Thing.’ He said, hoping that that would convey the messages and Yamaguchi’s eyebrows shot up into his hair.

‘Thing? Like a thing-thing?’

‘Well… Just a thing, not a thing-thing.’ He said and then began to laugh at the absurdity of this conversation. ‘We make-out.’

Yamaguchi looked at him, and then his eyes honed in on his neck and pulled his collar down, revealing a smattering of small bruises already forming.

His mouth fell open. ‘But… But...’ He stuttered, at a loss for words. ‘Tanaka?!’

Kei shrugged. ‘I guess.’ 

‘Look, Tsukki, if this is because of Kuroo-’

‘This is not because of Kuroo.’ He snapped. 

‘I just thought-’

‘Okay, well don’t just think, alright? I can kiss whoever I want to, I can fucking sleep with whoever I want to and it’s not because I’m some dumb broken hearted teenager alright? Because I’m not.’

‘Alright.’ Yamaguchi said meekly and Kei turned away from him, walking a little way before getting to his house. 

He was in his bedroom a total of five minutes before he texted an apology to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi phoned him.

‘Hey.’ His voice came down the end of the line, still soft and quiet.

‘Hey.’ Kei replied. ‘I’m sorry, I really am.’ He said and Yamaguchi made a noise of acknowledgement.

‘It’s okay, Tsukki. I shouldn’t have made assumptions.’

‘They were logical ones. I shouldn’t have gone off on you like that. I didn’t mean to, I don’t want to fight with you. Ever.’

He could almost hear Yamaguchi’s smile. ‘I know. Me neither, Kei. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Message me if you need any help with the homework!’

‘Will do.’ Kei said with a roll of his eyes, knowing that it would be Yamaguchi on the end of that message and not him.

 

***

 

Yamaguchi did end up messaging him around half an hour later, and Kei simply told him the answers he didn’t know, too tired to explain the concept to him; Yamaguchi was smart (unlike the other two idiots he had been forced to tutor). 

Kei was just settling down after putting everything away when he heard a commotion downstairs. He poked his head out of the door, frowning at the sound of his brothers raised voice.

He knew that his parents were out to dinner tonight, so there shouldn’t have been anyone else in the house.

He padded down the stairs to see Akiteru coming towards him, a worried and slightly angry look on his face.

‘Is everything okay?’ Kei asked, feeling a little concerned.

Akiteru didn’t say anything for a moment and then threw a glance to the door and nodded his head in the direction of it.

‘It’s uh… Kuroo. To see you.’ He said, eyebrows furrowing and Kei swallowed.

Kuroo here to see him?

Kei eyed the door and then looked back at his brother.

‘I wouldn’t advise you to go out there, but if you really want to hear him out then I won’t stop you.’ He said softly, laying a hand on Kei’s shoulder and Kei nodded.

He tentatively walked towards the door his heart practically beating out of his chest and he almost considered turning away with a glance to his brother, but then found himself in front of the front door.

He opened it slowly and stepped outside. He looked down to see Kuroo sitting in their porch, who had now looked up to him with wide eyes.

‘Tsukki!’ He said and Kei winced a little. ‘Sit with me?’ He asked, and Kei did so, if for no other reason than he didn’t like looking down so far to hold eye contact.

They sat in silence for a few moments while Kuroo gathered his thoughts. 

‘I miss you.’ He said finally and Kei didn’t look at him. ‘I thought… I thought I knew what I wanted. But all I could think about was you.’

Kei glanced at him, seeing him staring ahead, eyes glassy and wringing his hands together with nervousness; this was nothing like the Kuroo he knew.

‘What about Kenma?’ Kei asked, his voice quieter than he would have liked. 

Kuroo shrugged. ‘It wasn’t… I don’t love him like that. I thought I did, but he’s my best friend, like a brother. We grew up together, it wasn’t what I thought it would be.’

‘What you hoped it would be.’ Kei bit out before he could stop himself.

Kuroo had the audacity to look hurt. 

‘So, what? You think I’ve just been waiting around for you? You think you can just drop me and pick me up when you feel like it?’ He sneered and Kuroo let out a heavy breath.

‘Tsukki… I-’

‘Don’t.’ He said harshly. 

Kuroo nodded, meeting his gaze once more and eyes roaming over him desperately, as if taking him in one last time.

‘I’m in town for a few days if you… If you have anything else to say.’ He settled for and Kei pursed his lips, standing up and going back inside.

He pushed past his waiting brother, feeling a little bad as he did it, but shut himself in his bedroom and was dialling Yamaguchi’s number before he had even sat down.

‘Tsukki!’ Yamaguchi said cheerfully down the phone.

Kei didn’t say anything, suddenly aware of how erratic his breathing was and that perhaps he should have taken a moment to calm himself before ringing.

‘Kei?’ Yamaguchi asked and Kei couldn’t find any words. ‘What’s wrong?’ He asked, the worry evident in his voice and Kei swallowed thickly.

‘Kuroo. He… He came back.’

Yamaguchi hesitated. ‘Do you want to talk about it?’

Kei rolled his eyes a little, feeling his heart rate slow at his friends voice. ‘If I didn’t want to talk about it I wouldn’t have phoned.’

Yamaguchi laughed sheepishly. ‘Ah, right, sorry, Tsukki! What happened?’

‘He said he missed me. He said he loved Kenma like a best friend, like a brother. He said it wasn’t what he thought it would be and he couldn’t stop thinking about me.’

‘What did you say?’ Yamaguchi said after a beat.

‘I told him to get off my porch.’ He huffed out a laugh. ‘I told him that I hadn’t just been waiting around for him, and that he couldn’t treat me like that.’

‘And?’

‘He said he’s in town for a few days just in case.’

Yamaguchi blew out a breath. ‘Right. Okay. Uh.’

Kei laughed a little and took his glasses off, putting them on his bedside table.

‘That’s not how you really feel though, is it?’ Yamaguchi said like he knew for a fact, and Kei supposed that he did.

Kei shrugged. ‘I don’t know. I miss him, of course I do. But he can’t just… He left because he thought he loved Kenma more, he thought that what he could have with Kenma would be better than what he could have with me and because it’s not, here he is back again.’

Yamaguchi deliberated this. ‘I don’t know what to say, in all honesty. I want you to be happy, Kei, really I do, but...’

‘You don’t want me to give him another chance.’

‘Would you?’

‘I don’t know. I don’t know.’ He said tiredly.

‘It’s okay. I think you should take a day or two to think. Think about where you want to be in five or ten years from now, okay? Is he there with you? Honestly?’

Kei frowned, knowing what that answer was and didn’t say anything.

Yamaguchi guessed what that meant. ‘Okay.’ He said gently. ‘You should talk to someone else about it as well, I think- get another point of view, you know? Your brother maybe?’

Kei snorted. ‘I already know his view; a vehement no.’

Yamaguchi laughed. ‘Uh, Tanaka?’

‘...Tanaka? You think that idiot’s opinion would be of use?’ Kei rolled his eyes.

‘I don’t know, sometimes you need a different view than us intellectuals.’ Yamaguchi said and Kei laughed lightly.

‘Maybe you’re right. Put it in simple terms, eh?’

They spoke for a little longer, and then said their goodbyes. Kei went downstairs to assure his brother that he was okay, and that he wasn’t really all that hungry for dinner, which Akiteru let him off for, all things considered.

Kei then went back upstairs, settling for mindlessly playing video games until he felt tired enough to go to bed and actually get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo comments are greatly appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le smut is here

Morning volleyball practice had gone smoothly, a little scuff between a few of the first years but nothing major that Ennoshita hadn't been able to solve with the threat of ten laps.

'Tanaka-Senpai!' Kei raised his voice a little, knowing that the 'senpai' tacked on at the end would gain his attention anyway.

'Eh?' He asked, spinning round to look at Kei.

Kei raised his eyerbrows and smirked, trying to convey the message to stay behind with him.

However, Tanaka didn't quite get it. He shrugged. 'What?'

Kei rolled his eyes and sauntered over to him. 'Stay behind with me.' He said quietly into Tanaka's ear.

Tanaka smirked and nodded. 'Sure.' He replied and Kei nodded before going back to Yamaguchi.

It wasn't long before practice ended and everyone had left. Kei had told Yamaguchi not to wait up for him and he didn't say anything to Tanaka until they had finished changing.

'Everything okay?' Tanaka asked, picking up on Kei's demeanour.

Kei stopped himself before he nodded and shook his head. '...Kuroo came back.' He said softly and Tanaka nodded.

'..And?'

'Told me he missed me. And that he was sorry and he wanted to get back together.'

'Okay.' Tanaka said, processing the information. 'And you're feeling…?'

Kei shrugged.

'Come on. For one moment just be honest with me, how are you feeling about this?' He said earnestly and Kei met his gaze.

'Hurt, I guess. It didn't work out with Kozume for whatever reason so he just came back to me; the next best thing.'

He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, sighing tiredly.

'You love him still?'

'I don't know, maybe, probably.'

'Okay, well...' Tanaka mulled things over. 'If you still want to be with him, then I would say that you should give him one last chance, because you might regret it if you don't.'

Kei nodded. 'You're right.'

Tanaka smiled and rested his hands on Kei's hips, slowly backing him into the wall.

'What are you doing?' Kei asked with a small smile.

'Showing that bastard that you're not just waiting around for his sorry ass to realise that you're what he wants.' Tanaka said with conviction, going straight for his neck and Kei snorted.

'I see.' He replied, as Tanaka sucked and nipped at his pale skin, clearly with the intent of making as many bruises as he could.

Kei found himself pulling Tanaka impossibly closer and giving him the tiniest of moans and whimpers, eyes closed and head thrown back against the wall.

He pulled Tanaka up for a moment, kissing him and then pulling back breathlessly.

'You should come home with me.' He said, fingers hooking into Tanaka's belt loops on his trousers and jerking him forward, pressing their erections together and Kei gave a breathy moan.

'Come home with you…?' Tanaka asked absently, too busy entangling his hands into Kei's hair and tugging his head backwards to expose more of his skin and revelling in the way that Kei was now moaning.

'Right now.' Kei said. 'Come home with me right now.'

Tanaka made no hesitation in agreeing. 'Tsukishima skipping school?' He smirked, and Kei whacked him lightly as they made their way out of the building and towards the back exit of the school.

It didn't take them long to get to Kei's house, and he knew that at this time of day no one would be home.

He ushered Tanaka up the stairs and pushed him immediately down onto the bed, straddling his lap and kissing him.

He rocked their hips together, feeling Tanaka groan into his mouth and he did it a further few times before pulling back.

He looked at Tanaka through now heavily lidded eyes and gasped as he felt Tanaka's hips buck up into his.

'This okay?' He asked with a grin and Tanaka laughed.

'I think this is more than okay.' He replied.

Kei hesitated. 'You okay with…?'

A beat passed and Tanaka nodded.

'Are you sure? I know you haven't done it before.'

'I want to.' He said and Kei bent down to kiss him again before pulling Tanaka's shirt off and tossing it half way across his room.

He ran his fingers down Tanaka's chest and stopped at his waistband. He shuffled backwards a little so that he was sitting on his thighs, rather than his lap and unzipped his fly and eased his trousers off.

Kei hopped off quickly to rid himself of his own clothing and then they were both in their boxers. He sat back on Tanaka's legs and considered him.

He could see Tanaka's erection straining through his boxers and Kei laid his palm over it, cupping him and then moving his hand over it, sqeezing lightly and rubbing, watching as Tanaka's mouth fell open and he bucked up into his hand.

Kei pulled Tanaka's boxers down a little until his cock popped out and Tanaka hissed as Kei wrapped his hand around it.

He lazily jerked it a few times before shuffling down a little more and leaning down until he was faced with Tanaka's dick.

He glanced up at Tanaka, who was watching him with baited breath as Kei blew warm air over his dick and it twitched a little.

Kei bit back a laugh and darted his tongue out to lick the head. Tanaka shivered. He took it into his mouth further and reached for Tanaka's hand, positioning it at the back of his head and he immediately felt Tanaka's fingers winding into his hair tugging as Kei sucked down the length, taking it all into his mouth and moaning around him as Tanaka's fingers tightened in his hair.

Kei did this a few more times; taking the entirety of Tanaka's erection into his mouth to the hilt and swallowing around him, drawing out deep groans from Tanaka.

'Tsukishima-' Tanaka gasped, 'I- '

Kei pulled off, a string of saliva still connecting him to Tanaka's dick. 'If you come can you go again?' He asked and Tanaka quickly nodded.

'Yes. Please.' He whimpered as Kei took his cock back into his mouth and flicked his tongue over his slit and sucked at the head.

It was only a few moments before Tanaka came, shooting come down Kei's throat, and Kei moaned around his dick, opening his mouth a little to allow some to spill out and over Tanaka's member.

Kei swallowed what was left in his mouth and sat up, wiping his hand over his mouth and letting his breathing even out.

He watched amusedly as Tanaka feebly gestured to Kei's still intact underwear (though now with the tiniest damp spot of precome on the front).

'Off.' He mumbled and Kei complied. He slid his boxers off and retook his position on Tanaka's lap.

Tanaka wrapped a hand around Kei's dick and began to jerk him off. Kei rocked back and forth over Tanaka's lap, thrusting up into Tanaka's hand and moaning airily.

It wasn't long before Tanaka's soft cock began to perk up, and that was when Kei took them both in his hand and pumped his hand over the both of them, quickly feeling Tanaka's dick harden under his touch and he wasn't sure that he himself would last much longer if he kept this up.

He sat back and took a moment to catch his breath, before leaning over to his bedside table and getting out some lube and a condom.

'You good?' He asked, holding them up and Tanaka eagerly nodded. 'Sit up.' He said, and Tanaka sat up more, having slid down to almost a lying down position since they first started.

Kei moved back off of Tanaka's legs and took the lube bottle in hand. He started by slathering it over a few of his fingers and easing one into himself. He threw his head back in a moan and screwed his eyes closed.

'You watching?' He asked, as he slowly began to move it in and out of himself.

'I'm watching.' Tanaka replied rather breathlessly and Kei huffed out a laugh.

'Good.' He replied, working up a bit of a pace until he was ready to add the next finger.

He worked himself up to three fingers, plunging them in and out of himself before he pulled them out all together and sat up again, moving to straddle Tanaka once more and reached for the condom.

Kei made quick work of rolling the condom down over Tanaka's now rock hard length and he positioned himself above it, their moans synchronised as Kei eased himself down onto it.

He didn't move for a few moments, just breathing deeply before he finally started to rock his hips gently over Tanaka's cock.

Tanaka's hands held onto his hips, fingertips digging into the skin as he quickened his pace.

Kei knew that neither of them were going to last long, now fucking himself on Tanaka's dick and feeling as Tanaka bucked his hips up into him.

Kei slowed his movements for a moment so that he could coherently speak. 'Do you want a go?' He asked with a smirk and Tanaka nodded, seeming eager, if a little nervous.

Kei hopped off of his lap and let Tanaka get up so that Kei could lay down where Tanaka had been sat. He spread his legs apart so that one of them hung loosely down the side of the bed and Tanaka sat there for a moment just looking at him.

'Hurry up then.' Kei smirked, taking Tanaka's wrist and pulling him down on top of him.

He waited until Tanaka had lined himself up at Kei's entrance and begun to push in before he kissed him. He kissed him hard, and wrapped his arms around his back, along with his legs, making sure that Tanaka couldn't move from that position as he fucked into him.

He raked his nails down his back as Tanaka hit his prostate dead on and he cried out, bucking his hips up into each of Tanaka's thrusts.

After that it was only a few moments before Kei went over the edge and spilled come over his stomach, and his orgasm brought on Tanaka's almost immediately who slowed his thrusts through his own orgasm before pulling gently out and collapsing next to Kei.

Kei pulled a few tissues out of his box on his bedside table and cleaned himself up, as Tanaka took off the condom and Kei showed him how to tie it up and tossed it in the bin.

They laid down next to each other in a comfortable silence. Kei traced his fingers over Tanaka's chest, and he let Tanaka put his hand over Kei's.

Kei looked at the boy next to him and found himself smiling gently; what a thing they'd gotten themselves into.

'What?' Kei asked, noticing that Tanaka was observing him.

'You've gone soft on me.' He said with a gentle laugh, tucking a few of Kei's curls behind his ear.

Kei found himself laughing softly too. 'Hm. I suppose that was bound to happen.' He said, simply accepting it; he no longer held any hostility for Tanaka, and hadn't for a while now, just a sort of fondness.

Kei didn't intend for them to fall asleep, really; they should probably have been getting back to school anyway, but he felt warm and sleepy and the bed was comfortable and so they did.

The next thing Kei was aware of was Tanaka shaking him gently awake and holding up the clock on his phone.

'Volleyball practice is started five minutes ago!' He said worriedly.

Kei looked at the time bleary eyed and batted it away, pulling Tanaka's arm so that he was lying down again.

'We have to go.' He said and Kei made a noise of disapproval.

'Stay with me.' He mumbled out and Tanaka pulled him up.

'I'm vice captain. Ennoshita is going to slap me if I don't go. Come onnnn.' He said with a persuasive whine in his voice and Kei gave in.

'I concede.' He said, rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses on. He stood up and got out a clean pair of underwear, and tossed a pair at Tanaka too, figuring he wouldn't particularly want a pair that had been stained on the inside with precome.

They quickly dressed and rushed to school, arriving around fifteen minutes after practice had started.

Ennoshita gave them a disapproving look. 'And where have you been?' He asked, eyes narrowed and Tanaka held his hands up in a surrender, looking guilty.

'Sorry, sorry, really sorry.' He said and Ennoshita didn't say anything further.

Kei went over to stand with Yamaguchi who gave him a knowing look and Kei scowled at him.

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow. 'Where have you been all day?'

Kei didn't say anything for a moment, wracking his brains for something plausible.

'Haven't seen you in any classes since morning practice. Or at lunch. It's like you weren't even here.' He said and Kei swallowed thickly. 'I wonder why that was.'

'Lay off, Yamaguchi.' Kei said finally with a sigh and Yamaguchi rolled his eyes.

'You can just admit you skipped school to go and fuck Tanaka, you know.' He said, crossing his arms and Kei grumbled.

'I wasn't-'

'You smell of sex.' Yamaguchi cut in with a smirk and Kei flushed.

'Shut up, Yamaguchi.' Kei said and Yamaguchi giggled airily.

'Sorry, Tsukki.' He said with an expression that told Kei that he wasn't sorry in the least, in fact revelling in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

It was raining, which was typical as Kei hadn’t come out with an umbrella. He’d gotten the address and was on his way to see Kuroo. He’d texted Yamaguchi and Tanaka, mostly for a bit of moral support (not that he would admit to it of course) and had received a good luck from both and a request from Tanaka to meet him early at practice the following day.

Kuroo was staying with some relation that fortunately lived in Miyagi, and though was a little far, Kei had opted to walk, figuring that he could do with the fresh air to clear his head.

And rain apparently.

He arrived at the house and stepped under the porch, cleaning his glasses of the rain and knocking on the door.

A lady opened it, looking a little sceptical of him, though fetched Kuroo nonetheless. 

‘Tsukki.’ Kuroo greeted him with a smile. ‘Come in.’ He said and Kei shook his head.

‘We can talk out here.’ He said, gesturing to the porch and Kuroo nodded.

‘How are you?’ He asked.

‘Okay, yeah. You?’

‘I’m alright.’ Kuroo said softly and Kei looked at him and then looked away.

He hesitated, but then spoke. ‘I came here to give you another chance.’ He said lightly. ‘I came here to tell you that I’d like to try and make this work.’ He said and Kuroo looked hopeful.

He stopped, meeting Kuroo’s eyes and scoffing.

‘How foolish of me.’ He said, watching Kuroo’s face drop. 

‘Tsukki-’

‘It’s Tsukishima.’ Kei corrected and this time it seemed that Kuroo wouldn’t argue. 

‘I don’t understand.’ He said meekly and Kei shrugged.

‘I don’t want that anymore. I don’t want you and if you think that you can just waltz back here and do what you like then you’re wrong.’

Kuroo’s eyes were wide and he made no movement to talk.

‘Go back to Kozume, don’t. I don’t really care. Love him, don’t. It’s nothing to me. Love me, don’t.’ He shrugged easily and huffed out a laugh. ‘Honestly, you can go and fuck yourself, Kuroo because I want nothing to do with you.’ He finished harshly, not giving Kuroo a chance to respond before turning tail and walking away from the house, hearing Kuroo shout after him.

He walked in any direction, not caring particularly where he was going, just anywhere away from Kuroo. His breathing was erratic, coming fast and shallow and once he was sure that he was quite a way away, he let himself collapse against a wall.

He couldn’t breathe, palms sweating as he clenched his hands into fists as tears slipped down his cheeks.

He attempted to slow his breathing, though to no avail and he raked a hand through his hair, pulling his glasses off of his face; not that he could see with the rain on them anyway and got out his phone.

He opened his contacts and dialled the first number, pretty sure that it was Akiteru and he waited for his brother to answer the phone.

‘Kei?’ He heard his brother’s voice down the phone and he said nothing for a moment, breathing quickly into the phone as he tried to articulate his thoughts. 

‘Um.’ He said, his voice thick with tears. ‘Can you come and get me?’ 

‘Are you okay?’ He asked and Kei shook his head, knowing that his brother couldn’t see him as a sob escaped him. ‘Shit, where are you?’

‘I don’t know.’ He said, furiously wiping his eyes. ‘I don’t know and I can’t breathe and I’m so cold.’ He said, realising that his shirt was soaked through and he was violently shaking.

‘Okay, okay, uh… Can you put your location services on? I’ll track your phone and come and get you, alright? Just stay put, okay?’

‘Okay.’ Kei said hoarsely, ending the call and going into his settings. He squinted at the phone before wiping his glasses with his sodden shirt and blearily looking through them to switch his location services on.

He didn’t move, just as Akiteru had asked him not to, just leaning against the cold wall and shivering, breathing a little easier now and gently hiccuping.

He took his phone out again and went to the last contact in there; Yamaguchi. It was only a few moments before Yamaguchi picked up the phone and Kei let his eyes fall closed momentarily at the sound of his voice.

‘Tsukki!’ He said cheerfully.

‘Hey.’ He said softly.

‘How did it go?’ He asked, sounding a little concerned at the sound of his voice.

‘Good, fine.’ He said with a small laugh and Yamaguchi hesitated.

‘You don’t sound fine.’

‘Yeah, well I’m soaking, lost and freezing half to death waiting for Akiteru to come and pick me up so.’ He said, his voice cracking a little at the end.

‘What did you say to Kuroo?’ He asked gently.

‘I told him that I wanted nothing to do with him.’ 

‘Okay.’ Yamaguchi replied gently. ‘And then what?’

‘That he could go and fuck himself and then I left.’

‘Did you go the wrong way then, or?’ 

Kei huffed out a laugh. ‘Yeah, I needed to get away from him and I don’t know maybe I had a mild panic attack or something but here I am now, I guess.’

‘You did good, okay? You don’t need that bastard in your life, Kei.’

Kei blew out a breath. ‘The thing is that he was sincere. He did miss me, and he did want me back, but I just couldn’t. I just couldn’t, you know? If things had have worked out with Kozume then he would be there with him, and not me, so, I couldn’t.’

‘I know.’ Yamaguchi said soothingly. ‘I know, and I’m proud of you.’

Kei smiled at that, knowing that Yamaguchi knew he didn’t need the validation, but giving it anyway. ‘Yeah. Oh, I think… I think that’s Akiteru. I’ll text you later, or something, okay?’

‘Mhm, have a safe trip.’ Yamaguchi said and he ended the call as Akiteru got out of the car one side, followed by Saeko the other.

Kei groaned internally. 

‘Sorry!’ Akiteru said, rushing over to his brother and engulfing him in a hug. ‘My car’s in for repair, remember? I had to get Saeko to run hers over.

Kei nodded as Saeko wrapped a thick blanket around him.

‘Sorry little bro, but Ryuu’s also in the car. I was driving him home when your brother called me and we wanted to get to you as soon as possible.’ She said with an apologetic smile and Kei shook his head.

‘It’s okay.’ He said, though he would have much preferred Tanaka not to see him like this, there wasn’t a lot he could do.

He let Akiteru usher him into the back of the car and he sat there quietly as he started the engine.

He could see Tanaka watching him out of the corner of his eye and he didn’t look his way, knowing that his face would be red and Tanaka would be able to tell that he’d been crying.

He flinched as Tanaka put his hand over Kei’s, but he made no attempt to move, just glanced at Tanaka who offered him a smile.

Kei couldn’t find it in himself to return it, his eyes feeling so heavy and so he let his head fall back against the head rest and he closed his eyes for the rest of the trip back.

Tanaka woke him when they got home and they all went into the house, Tanaka hanging back a little, obviously trying to give Kei some space.

‘We should go.’ He heard Saeko say quietly to Akiteru and Akiteru looked hesitant.

‘You can stay if you want...’ He said, and Saeko glanced at Kei.

‘It might be better if we go, Aki.’ 

Kei looked at them. ‘You can stay, I don’t mind.’ He said quietly, his voice still a little hoarse and Saeko gave him a sympathetic smile. 

‘If you’re sure, Kei.’ She said and he nodded.

‘I’m going to make some tea, do you want any?’ Akiteru asked and Kei shook his head, watching as Akiteru and Saeko disappeared into the kitchen.

Kei stood up and walked over to where Tanaka was sitting, he watched him apprehensively as Kei hooked their pinkies together and began to walk towards the stairs.

They didn’t say anything until they got into Kei’s room and Kei peeled his wet clothes off, putting some clean pyjama’s on and going to sit on the bed.

He shuffled close to Tanaka and rested his head in the crook of his neck, eyes aching and he felt Tanaka put an arm around him.

‘I’m guessing it’s not the time to ask how it went, huh?’ Tanaka said softly and Kei snorted.

‘It’s as good a time as any.’

‘How did it go then?’

‘I told him to go and fuck himself.’ He said.

‘You… What?’

‘I told him to go and fuck himself.’ Kei repeated.

Tanaka seemed speechless. ‘But… What about everything we talked about? I thought you still loved him.’

Kei shrugged. ‘I couldn’t bear to look at him. I don’t want that, I don’t want him. All I was to him was sex, anyway.’ 

Tanaka didn’t say anything and Kei clenched his jaw. ‘That’s all I am to you.’ He muttered under his breath, and Tanaka put a hand on Kei’s shoulder and moved him so that they were looking at one another.

‘That’s not true.’ He said earnestly. ‘Don’t ask me how, but I care about you, okay? I know I keep saying how you’ve gone soft on me, but I’ve gone soft on you too, haven’t I?’ He asked and Kei let himself give a small laugh.

‘Yeah, I guess you have.’ 

‘I like you, okay?’ He pushed and Kei snorted. ‘I am going to regret saying that.’

‘You like me, huh?’ He smirked and Tanaka groaned.

‘I take it back! I hate you! I hate you!’

‘Nu-uh!’ Kei teased. ‘You liiiiike me.’

‘Well maybe I do.’ Tanaka said defiantly and Kei stopped, eyes fixed on the bedding for a few seconds.

‘You like-like me?’ He asked, voice quiet and he regretted the words the instance they left his mouth.

‘Like-like you?’ Tanaka repeated, sounding somewhat a little frightened.

Kei glanced at Tanaka and looked away again. ‘Yeah.’ He whispered.

‘You can’t…’ He started and then stopped. ‘Yeah.’

‘Yeah?’ Kei asked hesitantly, unsure if Tanaka was saying ‘yeah’ to what he thought he was saying it to.

‘Yeah.’ He replied after steeling himself and Kei nodded.

‘Okay. Good.’

They sat in silence for a few moments before Tanaka spoke again.

‘Wait, I’m confused.’

Kei snorted. ‘Mhm?’

‘I like you. And you… like me?’ He asked, wincing a little as if not prepared for the answer and Kei smiled and shook his head.

‘Yes, idiot.’ 

Tanaka looked relieved. ‘Right so, we uh, date now?’ He said, his voice getting an octave higher towards the end.

‘Do you want to?’ He asked and Tanaka shrugged.

‘Do you want to?’ He flipped the question back onto Kei and Kei laughed and nodded.

‘Yeah, I think so.’ He said, marvelling at himself.

‘Okay, good.’ Tanaka said with a grin. ‘That’s that settled.’ He said, breathing out and laughing nervously.

Then they were kissing, Tanaka pulled Kei into his lap and kissed him softly.

It wasn’t like their other kisses, wasn’t heated, wasn’t a prelude to sex. Just soft and safe and gentle.

They broke apart and Kei laid down, pulling Tanaka down next to him and then laid his head on Tanaka’s chest, closing his eyes.

‘I really need to go to sleep.’

Tanaka hummed. ‘Okay, you sleep.’ He said, putting an arm around him and pulling the blankets over them.

Kei slept for a little while, or longer than a little while judging by the fact that his phone said half past two when he checked it.

He pulled up his texts to Yamaguchi anyway, figuring that he could just read them in the morning if he was asleep.

‘You know how I said Tanaka and I had a thing.’ He tapped out and it was only a few moments before Yamaguchi replied.

‘Yeah?’

‘(why are you awake)’

‘(dont question me :p)’

‘Anyway. Now it’s more of a thing-thing.’

It was a few moments before Yamaguchi said anything. ‘Like a boyfriend thing?’

‘Yeah.’ He said, a stupid smile on his face. ‘Like a boyfriend thing.’

He shut his phone off, and lay back down, looking at Tanaka’s sleeping face and wondering how exactly he had gotten here.

It didn’t matter all that much, he figured. Things worked themselves out anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THATS A WRAP FOLKS
> 
> i lied sorry i changed my mind i fucking love this ship okay i dont even care this is my damned fiC
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated!!!!!!!!!
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed!! thank you so much for reading!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ***Notes on kuroo. i love kuro okay i love him i love him but i mean he was a bit of a dick to kei in this yeah and he didnt mean it, he was so mixed with loving 2 people that he didnt know what to do. i headcannon in this that kenma is actually ace/aro which is why he and kuro didnt persue a relationship and kuro missed kei like crazy. but kei was incredibly hurt by kuro and his ego was very wounded and he wasn't going to take him back knowing that hed been second best, ya know? because obviously kuro and kenma are childhood friends, its like if kei had to choose between someone and yams lets say he had feelings for yams he in effect would probably choose yams first? if you feel me? anyway i just wanted to clear that up!! 
> 
> actually im just really weak for tanatsukki and i was like fuck it its happening.
> 
> ...when i planned this tanatsukki wasnt even meant to happen even in fwb, like i dont even remember what was meant to happen tbh


End file.
